THE NEXT GENERATION OF VIVOSAURS
by Dinoking100
Summary: After finally defeating Zongazonga. Dino was able to restore peace to the Caliosteo Islands. Now his descendant Mark will try to keep the peace his ancestor worked very hard to achieve and he will soon awaken a power inside him so enormous that it surpasses both his ancestors and Dino's power combined. A fusion between Fossil Fighters Champions & Dino Dominion.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEXT GENERATION OF VIVOSAURS

Note: The dinosaurs in this description are taken from this site dino dominion wiki; all the credit goes to the company and the writer of that site.

PROLUGE

Hello there my name is Mark Seven and I am 16 years old. I have light skin, black hair and blue eyes. That's not all there is to me in fact my family line goes way back. You see us Seven have two gifts and that is strength and intelligence. When a male Seven is born he always has black hair, light skin and blue eyes. When they reach to adolescence they become extremely athletic and handsome. Now when the females Seven is born she has golden hair light skin and sapphire eyes. When she matures she becomes highly intelligent and extremely beautiful. By the way I am the descendant of Dino; The guy who saved the Caliesteo Island from Zongazonga. He was the most powerful Seven out all of us. In fact it was his bravery why not only did he defeat Zongazonga but he inspire many people and vivosaurs to live in perfect harmony. He is also the reason why i want to become a Fossil fighter and I hope i could be just like him.

CHAPTER 1:

I have seen many spectacular legends of how there are many groups of dinosaurs the vivosaurs, boneysaurs and zombiesaurs but the most spectacular dinosaurs out of all of them all Dracosaurs. They are dinosaurs mixed with dragon DNA and are contain in Dino medals as well however i never got to see them. I even heard of the legendary rare Dracosaurs that appear to the pure-hearten. The most epic dracosaur I wanted to see was the famous Skoropiovenator which has rumored to be the most powerful dinosaur in history more powerful than T-Rex. My friend John suddenly call and told meet him at Skyline Forest. I hurry as fast as i could and there i saw three people who recognize.

Let me give u a slight history of my best friends John had been my best friend for years he has black hair and brown eyes he always were a shirt or pants that says LAS VEGAS RULES, but we always had each other's back in fact some people would consider us brothers since we have hang with each other alot but i highly doubt that. Then there Jessie. She has red hair and purple eyes. She would always were pink whether it was shirts or pants its always pink. She also a black belt in karate throughout high school she never let anyone bully or they get a whomping full of pain. next there Andrea; she had blonde hair with blue eyes and a blue sweater and green pants. She will always have the information from everybody. If wanted stuff fom her like peoples dark secrets she always the best to get it but she charge $10 per person. at last there Luke the hacker and the ninja of the group. he had grey hair and green eyes he always a jeans jacket and a pants if there anything that was stole from your computer i bet $1 million that he can recover that information guranteed but hes a very quiet person in fact no one every noticed him except when he would sneakly scare someone by touching them when not noticing and when he does this he never gets caught except when doing it to the way we are all 15 years old.

'Man took u long enough' Luke said I gave him the most deadliest glares i ever gave to any man.

"I was joking" he said still sweating

"So Jessie you said you say a wild dinosaur here" i said

of course i did she said "In fact i think it was an Allosaurs i love them so much" she giggled.

"Um did you say an Allosaurs" John said scared. I knew that something in my voice told me that i shouldn't be doing this but hey owning your own elemental dinosaur beside people do worse stuff for a million dollars.

"So any of you who has second thoughts you should go home now" I said sternly however no seemed willingly to go

"I guess we are off" Andrea said

After walking what seem to be hours in these dense humidity; They all were about to drop dead until I sugessuted for a 10 min break

''How are you not sweating it's so hot'' Andrea said

''I guess it's because of my bloodline'' I reply

''stupid sevens'' grumbled luke

''What was that luke''

''Nothing it was nothing'' ha luke's sweating like a pig

We kept going what seam for hours until i heard a voice that said "This is it".

It was Jessie and we were right there in the center of the forest we survey the area no inch, spec, or smell of dinosaurs just the smell of an average forest. Now Andrea decide to beat jessie up for making her walk to this forest for hour when she could doing something more exciting with her life just when she was about to slap her; we heard a violent shaking in the grass.

"SHH stay still" i said quietly then an allosaurs pop up from the grass and starts walking towards the field . IT has a blue mixed with gray and i saw that John was about to snezze until i put my hand to his mouth

Hey the Allosaurs can't see us unless we are in motion so keep quiet. I said quietly

Now i don't know how but that Allosaurs heard me and it lower its face down until we saw each other eye to eye and whispered in a very cunning and cruel voice saying "YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT THE CRAP YOU WATCH IN THE MOVIES WORKS ON ME".

We saw his cruel smile and soon it roared so powerful that everyone of us fell back. "Guys get up he's coming to eat us" I screamed soon he charging at us in fact everyone of us got up and ran.

No matter how fast or how we try to blend in he keeps on finding us till we got close to the edge soon that Allo found us and soon walk at a slow pace. I thought for certain we were dead meat until i saw a Liopluerdon body slam that allo from the sky. soon we saw a women on a Ptera at the edge saying 'Get on'.

You don't have to tell me twice said John. that women soon called back her lio and got us to safe while the allosaur yelled 'I WILL GET U IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO.'

We got off i recognized the women immediately and said " oh crap your Chloe" everyone of my friend jumped back by surprise "I never would have thought that in a million years I would meet you."

She blushed; You see Chloe was one coolest adventures in the world. In fact she is Joe Wildwest granddaughter and she lives on the Isla Domir that is the name that was chosen together by my ancestor Dino and her grandfather Joe Wildwest. It was to celebrate the final defeat of Zongazonga and the peace in the Caliesteo Islands. Chloe is also one of the Top 3 best dinosaur controllers on that island. She is so good that her favorite dracosaur: Liopluerdon has never lost to any dinosaur ever. Chloe also wears a green jacket and a red t-shirt with brown pants with gloves and was a brunette.

''Hey sorry you got caught by that Allosaur my boss told me to caught these roaming dracosaurs'' she said bowing her head gracefully

It's okay besides you're way to cool for someone to be mad at u said Luke but before we can get his conversation going we a similar roar it was the same allosaurs

OK now stand back kids i am going to subdue that reptile with my Liopluerdon she said. I can feel the happiness and excitement between her and her controller. soon i felt a jiggle as if something was getting excited from my pocket as well. in fact it was a medal which had a tag that said TO OUR BELOVED SON FROM MOM & DAD.

CHLOE POV

LIOPLUERDON was itching to get out until i saw Mark grab my hand and tell he should do this. I sawit in his eyes a spark that same spark i had when i was his age soon my voice of thought was interrupted by LIO.

"Are you really sure you want to let him battle after all we always finish quickly." said Liopluerodon

I carefully examine the kid until i was absolutely sure that i was able to make the right decision.

WHAT EVER DECISION YOU MAKE I'LL GLADLY SUPPORT YOU said my Ptera

"Mark do you truly want to battle him" i said

"Yes im sure" he said

"Whoa wait you don't have any vivoaurs, boneysaurs, or zombiesaurs to fight that thing" said Jessie

"Don't worry Jessie" I said I'll loan you a Dracosaur

"She right you do not have to worry cuz I already have a Dracosaur"

"WHAT" Everyone said including Chloe and her Dracosaurs.

Marks PO

I saw the Allosaurs coming so I threw my dino medal out and it transformed into a dinosaur i never imagined i had; Not even my friends nor Chloe would supect I had dinosaur was Spinosaurs. He had an orange body and yellow eyes with black pupils and his claws and tail were like a branch. Somehow i had a feeling that this beast was another part of me.

'ARE YOU READY TO KICK SOME ALLO ASS' I SAID

"HELL YEA" he said with his deep voice.

Alright soon i saw my watch glowing. "That's a dino meter it shows the status, element,and information of your dracosaurs'' she said

I took me 5seconds to figure this thing out but now im ready "SPINY use Hydro Bomb. Soon Spiny gather enough water in his mouth and release it, that water that came out of his mouth took the form of a sphere and hit that was soak in water but still standing. Soon the allo disappear and attack Spino out of nowhere that left me without words.

"That was Allos special move Shining Assualt. she said calmly. "Allo can disappear and strike the opponent off-guard this is the reason why allo is used alot in battles."

"HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT SPINY" the Allo said. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD QUIT AND SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE OF GET YOUR ASS KICKED". Allo smirked

INTERSING I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU" Spinosaurs said. Then Allo smirk evily and said "WELL LET SEE IF THATS NOT JUST TALK COMING OUT OF THAT IGNORANT, WORTHLESS MOUTH OF YOURS.

"TRUST ME BY THIS NEXT ATTACK YOU WILL SEE THAT I'M NOT JUST TALK" SPINO SAID. I saw a hugh blue aura surrounding Spiny and soon all he do was roared and soon a tsunami came and stuck the Allosaur it was a good thing that that Chole summoned Ptera right before the attack and that Ptera carried both Chloe and my friends away from the range of the Tsunami. When the tsunami disappeared the allo was laying on the ground.

"IT look like its over" said Chloes' Ptera

Liopluerodon agreed and said "Though he was arrogant he not trul-

"NO I WILL NOT LOSE TO A WEAKLING." a dark voice said. that voice came from the Allo however i saw a black aura surrounded the Allo but this was not the same that aura completely engulf the Allo until I saw a black sphere covering him. Now I fully understood what was happening.

HE IS EVOLVING


	2. Chapter 2

DINO DOMINION

CHAPTER 2: THE ERA OF DRACOSAURS

I could not believe this was happening in fact everyone was shock just as I was. I never imagine that these types of dinosaurs can evolve especially when that dinosaur is fighting alone but I know this; In order to prove myself to my parents, friends, and my hero Chloe I can't lose this battle despite that change in the atmosphere.

"THANK YOU SPINY FOR HELP REACH THIS STAGE" ALLO SAID.

By this his voice was no longer cunning or cruel but the voice of a malicious and ruthless dinosaur besides all we could see was the two sharp glowing eyes inside the sphere. Soon a big burst of energy exploded from the field and it wipe away the whole forest.

We finally saw his evolution and I was astonished. His body was no longer blue but green and mixed with purple on his back. he had no longer 2 but 3 fingered that were like knives and to make matters worse he had a huge muscle increase and his two bony horns grew up to 3 inches. I check my dino-meter(aka watch) to the difference in Allosaur and Spinosaur HP, ATK, DEF, and SPD. Almost all of Allosaur abilities surpass Spiny moves "Man we are so screwed" I said fell down on my knees.

YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'LL LOSE TO THAT UGLY REPTILE. Spiny replied.

"NO" I said

"Well THEN STAND UP & LETS FINISH THIS" SPINO GRINNED.

"Let's do it. I said

"SEEMS YOU STILL DON'T GET THAT I'M STRONG THAN YOU"ALLO SAID "WELL LET ME SHOW THE POWER OF A SUPER RARE DRACOSAUR"

As soon as Allo raised his head to towards the sky he let out an energy ball but that ball split into comets that targeted Spiny. They all hit Spiny and soon an explosion ignited when the dust cleared, Spiny was struggling to get up and I can see why. That new move that Allo used did 90 damage to Spiny luckily Spino had 91 health and left Spiny with 1% of health left. Plus all Allo had to do is just whistle and Spino is down for the count.

Miraculously Spino did get up but could barely even launch an attack. It would actually take a miracle to bring that ALLO down but he was boasting:

"I TOLD U DIDN'T I YOU ARE WEAK YOU NEVER BE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME BUT I DO HAVE SOMETHING FOR U."

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE" SPINY REPLIED

"KNEEL WEAKLING KNEEL AND SAY I'M WEAKER THAN YOU MASTER IF YOU DO THIS I WON'T DISGRACE YOU IN THE THAT YOU DESERVE" THE ALLO SMILE with great wickedness.

Just as i thought nothing has changed ; This Allo was abandon and abused just like the one Dina fought in the past. and because he was abandon and abuse; He became ruthless and sadistic just like his partner . I need to think of how to get out of this situation and then for a while I get anything until an idea stuck me. In fact this idea was so crazy that any wrong step could result in everyone being wipe out.

"Spiny return" I said. At first he and the Allo had a surprise look on their face but Spiny nod and he was engulf by a blue light which headed towards me. Then I saw a blue medal with Spino in the center soon I turn to the Allo

"Allo I know what happen to you" I said "You have been abused and abandon by your partner but if you trust me I promise i will not abandon you".

The Allosaurs surprised face turned into extreme rage "NEVER I WILL BE TRICKED BY A HUMAN AGAIN."

He charged at me with his jaws open ready to strike any opponent who stood in his way. "Run quickly Mark" Andrea said "You don't have to do this run before that Allo kills you" she cried. Tears suddenly develop in her eyes.

I stood still and soon I rushed towards the Allo who was full with anger, right when he was about to eat me; I jumped and placed my hand on his forehead. Soon I connected with the beast and he was able to read my thoughts perfectly.

Soon his arrogant and rage turned into sadness and regret. He was crying completely shaken with depression.

"Hey if you want I will own you, In fact you can be my partner as well if you want. The Allo was filled with glee and happiness so happy that he was licking me on my face. I guess he saw the truth in my mind and his feral nature was repelled.

Then he turned into his medal and it was in my hand. That's when i saw Chloe Ptera land down with all my friends.

Wow Mark who would have though that you would have Spino as your starter said John. His excitement was so huge you could literally see it.

''I know right"

'' Seriously you could have killed yourself out there" Andrea said

''Hey he ran that thing like a pro'' Luke replied

''I believe he would have come out victorious'' Jessie screamed

''You felt it to huh Mark''

I turned to see that it was Chloe who said that. ''You saw and felt that Allos pain and so you were able to connected with it.''

''So that Allo was abandon by his partner; talk about cruel and insensitive'' Jessie said

''But how could anyone do that I mean that Allosaur completely trust that trainer and for him to abandon it that just cruel'' Luke said shaking his head.

''This was the same thing that happen to Dina. In fact it was an Allo that was abandon just like this was.'' Chloe said

''WOW'' John and Jessie shouted in unsion

Chloe's POV

I look at Mark he has similar and courageous spirit that Dino had not that long ago.

''You know now that this is not coincidence'' my Ptera spoke ''Both chose a starter, stop an enraged Allo, and they even heard and felt the mood of a dinosaur inner voice."

"As usual you're always right'' Lio spoke ''But she does have a point: I, Ptera and you felt it that burning spirit inside him. There's no doubt in me that Mark will not only inherited Dino's legacy but he also has his will inside him.''

''I know'' I reply ''Dino's will was that his descendants will unite the future people and vivosaurs together in perfect harmony but your missing one thing, and I'm glad I was the first one to see it.''

''Whats that'' they replied

I smiled ''That fact is Mark will mature on his adventures and soon he will eventually surpass his ancestor as a Fossil Master, I have faith in him.

They smiled and nodded in agreement.

Marks' POV

I was look at my Spino and Allo medals while my friends were talk to each other about the battle. Until Chloe approached me.

''Hey Mark''

I looked up '' Hey Chloe what you want to talk about''

''I'm really impress with how you handle yourself out there that was real good'' She said smiling

I smile back ''Thanks it really means alot coming from you''

''I only have one thing to say Mark''

''Whats that

''You be training really hard''

''WHY''

Chloe replied with a smirk ''Because mine dracosaurs are going to kick their ass.

''Nope you're wrong it will be my dracosaurs who will win while yours will kiss the pavement.'' I grinned

''Well I look forward to the day were we battle kid'' She said then she summoned her Ptera; ''See ya''

''Okay Mark you got advice from the Top 3 Dino Masters there no doubt but we have to become fossil masters.'' John said

''Agreed''

Soon everyone travel to their house while I stay at my grandparents' house, Soon I put my vivosaurs on my bed shelf and go to sleep however i had a dream where Dina fought against Zongazonga and she had Teffla and Nycto Ace and V-Ripper all were at 50% health while Zongazonga and his vivosaur still had all their health remain until Dina burning spirit was passed on those vivosaurs and combine all of their team skills into one move Ultimate Hurricane Mirage that move was so powerful that not only did Zongazonga and his vivosaur were destroyed by this move but the stone castle that support that battle crumble. After his defeat Dina and her friend celebrated around the island but I saw someone a man with a dark hood who was watch Joe's announcement about Zongazonga. I couldn't see him properly but he wear a hood and was smiling. but this smile was no ordinary smile it was cold and a malicious smile.

Then I woke up for that dream and drink a cup of milk and said to myself ''NEVER DRINK MILK WHEN GOING TO SLEEP.''


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Generation Of Vivosaurs

Chapter 3: The History of the Sevens

It was 7:30 pm and I was still awake so I went downstairs tell my grandparents what was on my mind.

Grandma, Grandpa i have something i wanted to talk to you about.'' I said.

My Grandmother was smiling while my Grandpa had a shock on his face. I could tell how they knew the question which I was about to ask them.

''You want to go to Isla Domir to test your skills right'' My Grandma replied with a smile on here face.

A smile came on my face 'Y-

''Absolutely NOT YOUNG MAN''

''I was indeed shocked, I have never seen my grandpa so pissed off before and i know that is the first time i saw my grandma with a serious face. My grandma said to me ''sweetie why don't you go to your room for a bit.''

But Grand-

She then turn at me no more smile or serious but with anger and replied ''I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM SONNY''

I ran my ass up through those trust me grandparents are not the type you want to mess with especially mine. I left my wide slightly open to hear the conversation.

''Paul'' said my grandma ''You can't deny the boy his destiny after you have to admit that he is like-

''No Sabrina'' my grandpa replied ''I refused to believe and even if its truth i'll make sure that he stays right here even if it kills me.''

She laughs like maniac until she catches her breath ''Oh Paul still as funny as ever''

''What's so funny about protecting my child.''

''Its what you said you'll denied the boy his destiny, Oh Paul'' No one not even us Sevens or anyone on this earth can change fate. Once it is decided it is going to happen regardless of what someone might wish.

''So what you saying is you want my grandchild to fossil battle just like his father did.''

''How dare you talk about our son that way; It was an accident''

Damn it Sabrina you and I both know it was not an accident why our children will killed it was because of your decision to them fossil battle and the-

''YOU DARE HAVE THE GUTS TO SPEAK TO ME ABOUT MY SON, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS IN PAIN, WHEN THOSE OFFICERS TOLD ME THAT MY SON WAS DEAD & THAT I HAD TO GO TO THAT FUNERAL AND SEE MY SON IN A COFFIN ''WHERE WERE YOU HUH WHERE WERE YOU'' She screamed at the top of lungs.

I shut the door in anger I thought that my parents died in a car accident but now my ideals and my beliefs were completely shattered at this point. I all know is that I want answers and if I was going to get it, I needed to concentrate and hopefully connect with Dino spirit. I stayed completely focus for 2 hours nothing happen as yet ''Dammit' I yell.

''Yelling wouldn't solve anything'' a voice reply

It was my grandma and grandpa; They were filled with sadness. ''I know you where listening in on our conversation''

''But how did you'' grandpa replied

''Believe or not I had adventures with my vivosaurs back in my day.'' she said with a little smirk. ''Besides I was a teenager once so I know what he'll do''

''Grandma I have a favor to ask you.''

''Of course child ask me anything.''

''What truly happen to my parents were they murdered''

''If I answer you what will be your response''

''I will avenge them and by giving that bastard a taste of his own medicine.''

''I'm disappointed I thought you forgive him but i guess you have Paul to blame for that DNA inside you ''

''Wha'' we both said

''Sweetie if you take revenge on that person that did you wrong; Your just given him power. Trust me I still didn't find the guy that murder my son but if do come face to face with him i'll forgive him.

BU-

''Let's talk about the present we got you for your journey'' my grandpa said

It was wrap up in a box; I open and screamed at the top of my lungs it was my favorite dracosaur.

'' I brought him at the medal store down the corner for 4500G I gasped ''That a lot of money'' ''I know expensive right so take good care of him.'' my grandma said

''Of course I will'' Thank you guys

''Oh and Mark'' Grandpa said

''Yes''

''The plane for the Isla Dormir at 10 am and good luck'' he gave me a thumbs up.

''Of course I will''

Then they left my room and continued the conversation in the bedroom ''So I hope you know what your doing Sabrina''

Of course i did I after all he carries the spirit of Dina just like the Tablet of Seven was written.

I put my medals on table and there i introduced my brand new dracosaur.''Welcome to the team Tyranny; We will have lots of adventures together are you happy''

''Of course I do and believe that together we can overcome anything.'' He said

''I second dat'' Allo said

''Wait can I ask you guys a question'' I said

''I see you going to tell them the vision'' Spino said

''Guys I had a vision in where i saw a mask man watch the battle between Zongazonga and Dino and he was smiling even when Zongazonga was defeated.''

''This could imply that Dino's spirit is trying to tell you something maybe if you focus deep within your subconscious the answers might be there'' My T-Rex said.

''You maybe right but I want to confirmed something''

I went into my grandparents room and asking them all about the history of us Sevens.

My grandparents hold nothing back they told everything about the Sevens from beginning to the end. I was amaze when my grandparents told me about our first ancestor Christopher Seven. They explained that Chris was born in the tyrannical reign of Zongazonga and when he started his parents taught him all the rules that Zongazonga placed on the people and they forbidden him from battling with vivosaurs because it was just a trick so that Zongazonga could take over that body and ruled again. They continued that Chris he developed some supernatural powers growing up like he could raise dinosaurs form fossils and become physically strong and intelligent.

My grandpa stop and my grandma continue ''Chris wouldn't let his nation suffer at the hands of Zongazonga so he crafted a weapon that immobilize Zongazonga and his powers once and for all, Do you know what that weapon was Mark.''

''Wait a minute are you saying that our ancestor built the Caliosteo Pipsqueak''

''That's exactly right but he do it by himself; in fact it was the people in those who were sick of Zongazongas' power so they secretly built these any soon. When it was midnight and Zongazonga was at his throne. Everyone in the Caliosteo Island launched an attack to Zongazonga but that sorcerer created something that made the people shiver with fear.''

''What was it''

Zombiesaurs'' Don't be fooled these creatures were extremely powerful back then, It was not because of their power but because they feed on the wickedness of the human heart.''

''How''

''Easy Zongazonga knew that people had deep hatred for him, So he created these behemoths and used them so that they can feed of the people's anger and win back the islands he once control. His plan near succeeded until your ancestor reminded the people of what they want and what they wished for. Soon Chris and the people defeat Zongazonga, seal him away and brought peace to the islands.

''Cool wait what vivosaurs he used to beat Zongazonga'' I replied

''He used the two legendary vivosaurs Frigi and Igno''

''Awesome I wished i lived in that time''

''So aren't going to explain to him what happen to Chris'' Grandpa said

Grandma turned around one look was all that silence him.

''Sweetheart this is why your grandfather doesn't want to battle you see Chris became king and had a wife, 6 sons and 4 daughters. During his reign he allow fossil battle to be fought just for enjoyment. Peace was there and everyone finally lived in harmony until-

My grandma stop for a moment and paused then she look back at me ''That day when a wandering shaman came to the islands and requested that your ancestor came with him to his country where his people were enslaved. The daughter pleaded with her father to forget the shaman and stay here but because of your ancestor has a good nature he couldn't refuse and soon he went there and never return. The children now teenagers at this age decided to send a search party for their father and they to disappear. The same daughter who warn her dad also told the family about how the city would changed drastically in 2 years but they did not believe her except her youngest brother and sister,and their boy/girl friend. Soon they escaped that night and went to a island next to the Caliosteo Islands which was called Caliosteo Isla. Soon the daughter's prophecy came true and the Caliosteo people feel into darkness and as if it was by justice they were conquered and enslaved again''

'' I see but answer me this, did the shaman were a black hood or was he smiling at the time.''

''Well he had a purple hood and sometimes smile.''

Then the vision came back to me and another vision this one show me the shaman in Christophers' days

''So it not a coincidence then these people are they same'' my Spino reply

''Wait a minute are you saying that you the same shaman in what i describe.'' My grandma said

''To be honest I saw it in a vision and i promise i going to return in one piece''

''They both look at me and nodded; I could tell they have high expectations about me.

''Okay well good night''

10:50pm

''HM this really isn't a coincidence that i saw they same shaman but what does it have to do me.''

''Hey I know you be thinking about the connections but gt some sleep they plane for Isla Domir leaves tomorrow'' T-Rex said

''And don't worry no matter what we'll protect you'' Spino said

Thanks'' I said, Now I drifted of to sleep.

Somewhere on a dark island

A man with a dark hood comes to a seal door and notices that its completely shut.

Soon two guardians appear and throw out an Allosaurs and a Stegosaurs

The man throws his medal into the the air and a purple light shine throughout the area. All you can see is that the guardians disappear and the door is complete destroyed. Soon the man walks into the temple and see the purple diamond in the statue of a T-Rex. Then he grabs it and disappear.

Soon the man takes of the hood and reveals his red spikey Mohawk and has a black mask which is paint flames and laughs with great wickedness. Also his glow like a demon, ''This is not enough I need more energy if I'm going to accomplish his will.'' He then vanish into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Generation Of Vivosaurs

Chapter 4: Adventures in Isla Domir

It was 9:44am and I was still sleeping that is until my grandma got a bucket of cold water and splash it on me.

''OH MY GOSH; WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR'' I screamed

Soon she smacked me across the face twice. ''The smack was for cursing and the splash was to wake you up the plane leaves at 10:00 remember."

I got dressed and rushed through the door that is until my grandpa stop me to give a ticket, my backpack and a farewell hug. Although that don't lasted long with my grandma with a broom yelling ''Sonny you better get moving before I whack u with this broom.

''See ya'' I screamed, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me so that i can make it on time.

It was a long run but it had it's benefits after all I did get to see John there at the airport. I soon hurry to where he was talking to the assistant.

''Hey John whats up'' I said

''Well look whose here you came at the perfect time'' he said

''Why somethings wrong''

''Yes very you see I know your going to laugh about this but I left my ticket home.''

Why am i not surprised I wondered ''By the way where the rest of the gang''

''Well Jessie ahead but Luke and Andrea can't make it.''

''How come'' Oh wait never mind, I just remember that Andrea couldn't come because she had the flu and Luke went to visit his family in Nevada.

''So can I please borrow one of your dracosaurs'' He whined

Wait you said you register for the application so they would gave you a starter dracosaur''

''I forget them to, you see I really am forgetful when I'm impatient''

''Hey Mark I'll go with him'' my Allo said

''Are you sure about this'' I questioned him

''Sure the kid funny reminds me of well me''

''That explain allot'' my Spino sweat-dropped

My allo glared at him, ''Well John today is you lucky day because Allo wants to be your partner.''

He squealed ''Really''

''Yep'' soon I gave him my Allo so he could keep it. ''Take good care of him alright''

''I won't abandon him''

''I know but you'll probably lost the medal''

It was then that are cellphone ring it was Jessie. '' Where are you I saved you guys a seat.''

Oh crap we were talking all this time an forgot to sign in. We dashed to the where the plane was leaving New York and headed for Hawaii (that's where the island is).

TIME SKIP

''You guys looked like you ran a marathon'' Jessie said

''You have no idea'' we said in unison

After 5 hours of boredom we finally heard the pilot saying ''Now we have arrived to the Isla Dormir.

We got off the plane and what we saw was a modern high-tech laboratory. Soon we visit be two women from the island.

Brittany(A.K.A Jessie) POV

''Hey Mark, John, and Jessie'' said Chloe

''Hey Chloe'' said Jessie

A next woman came to us and gave us a digital device. She had blonde hair, a lab coat on and had on a pair of heels also she had a bullet board in her hand. Soon we saw a Brachiosaur headed towards us.

''Cool a Brachiosaurs that is one of the largest sauropod in the world'' John said

''It is cool but it's the second largest sauropod in the world.'' Mark said

''Then who's the largest sauropod then''

I replied ''This guy right here I throw out my dino medal into the air and when the sauropod land to the ground the whole island shake. ''Say hello to Argentinasaurus the largest sauropod in the entire prehistoric world.'' I said with glee

''Hi there'' replied Argentina I could tell be its voice that it was a female. Her neck and face was cover in blue and had yellow marks are over also her stomach was pure white and her tail was cover in blue.

''She's right John Argentinosaurus was one of the most titanic sauropods and it was because of his height and weight that this dinosaur had never been hunted.'' the woman replied

''Wow'' John said

Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Sophie Owens. I'm a doctor who specializes in paleontology and bio-genetics. I have also heard many things about you Mark''. she replied.

''You see we hold a Cup ever 2 years and we even had events and tasks once and while.

''So your island is like the futuristic version of Jurassic Park'' Mark said

We all laughed soon are laughter was cut off with a scream. ''Somebody help me please'' a young cried, we rushed to where the screaming was a saw that she was surrounded by a group of Dilophosaurus.

''Don't worry we'll save you'' I cried

Soon I sent out Argentina, John sent Allo, Mark sent out Spino, Chloe sent out Ptera and Sophie sent out a Microraptor.

John POV

There were 10 of them but with all of are Dracosaurs combining their power together we were able to defeat them.

Soon we came face to face with girl who look to be our age. She had brown hair and a dino pad on her sleeves and her shirt was orange.

''Thank you; My name is Emma and I want to capture a Dil-m the dinosaur with the u crest''

You mean Dilophosaur'' Brittany replied

Yea that the one she giggled

Hey since you guys rescued me I want to give you these.'' She hand out a DNA that had the R sticker on it.

Okay follow me you guys'' Sophie replied

We follow her to the laboratory and what we saw could not be put into words let just say it was something you see in the future.

Mark Pov

When Sophie gave us a tour to the DNA room. In this room there were a window and in it was a platform with laser hovering above it. Outside the window and where we are was a control panel and a circle that said place DNA inside here. ''Go on push the DNA'' Emma replied

''What the hell'' I said. So i push the Dna inside the control panel and we saw the lasers shooting on the platform and reveal a Triceratops. This Triceratops had a mixed orange and brown body her horns were fully sharp and her eyes were orange with grey pupils. Soon I opened the door to see this creature. It look at me and said ''Do I know you'' This was a voice of a female. I see a vision of a teenager controlling a Triceratops and this look like me and a triceratops were fight a monster and its controller but they were covered in the shadows.

PROBABLY but you can't find out if don't take a chance.'' Tricea nodded and turn into a dino medal soon it was John turn to enter the DNA and the dracosaur he recieved was a Stegosaurus. He had a scaly brown body with spikes as red as a strawberry, and his tail was like a tree rocking back and forth. He then return to his dino medal. Last there was Brittany she insert the DNA and there appear Carnotaurus. He was a dinosaur with two horns on the back of his head and his body was covered in grey and red stripes.

''So they you have it your own personal team now lets go to the stadium'' said Chloe. We traveled there for quite some time until we saw it. In fact it was a complete replica of the Colosseum in Rome. When we went in Sophie told Brittany she wanted her to battle Emma.

''Of course'' she said.

Emma P.O.V

So after Sophie told us to battle she only want use to use carnivores only. I wondered why but since she was the doctor and scientist it was better not to question her. So I throw out my Dilophosaurus and Brittaney throw out Carnotaurus.

''Alright here is how a battle works their the HP where shows the health of that dracosaurs then we have the ATK how much damage can that monster deliever to your opponent, Next we have DEF this is shows how much power can your dracosaurs withstand for example Carno has 500 atk and 1000 HP but Dilopho has 291 DEF and 900 HP therefore Carno will

dished out 209 damage to Dipholo leaving her with just 609 HP. Last there's speed this really helps your dracosaur in many ways.

''How'' John asked

''Easy because moves based on speed can help your dracosaurs dodge your opponent moves. Sophie reply

''Now call back your vivosaurs girls'' Sophie asked

''Damn I thought were we going to battle'' Carno replied

''We will, you just got be patience''

''I agree with Carno, I could have shown off my most elegant moves. Dilopho replied

Everyone look at her, ''Sorry guys she sometimes gets to arrogant'' Chloe replied with a facepalm.

Mark P.O.V

Soon all the Dracosaurs return to their medals. ''Now Mark and John please show us your carnivores'' Sophie asked

''Alright you guys are ready to show them whose boss'' I said

''Hell ya'' Spino said

''As long as you have me we will never lose'' T-Rex said

I summon them out Spino took the lead and T-Rex follows with a tornado made of fire. Soon I see his fully appearance. He had an all red on his body except his leg and red on his face and stomach look like blood coming down on his his legs and tail was a tan while his eyes were yellow but his pupils look like a gorgon.

Soon John brought the Allo and Yangchuanosaurus. ''Hey John where you got that thing from''

Some fighter threw it on the streets and it almost got run over by a car but I saved it. All of us shake our heads, there should be a penalty for abandoning dinosaurs.

''All right let's battle'' Allo and T-Rex said

The monster's leader who has the higher speed get to have the first attack

So since Allo had evolve, John got the first move. ''All right Allo use White Lighting. The Allo shot Lightning from his eyes and paralyze Spiny but i was shocked. The Allo had 1600 Atk and my Spino had 1375 DEF so the damage so have been 225 not 325.

''Surprised huh'' Sophie said.

''What you understand this'' I said confused

''You see there are four elements: FIRE, WATER. EARTH, & AIR. When an element is strong than another like WATER vs Fire. That water dracosaurs that does damage to that Fire dracosaur his attack power gets a 100 points boosted, while that fire dracosaurs that attacks a water vivosaur gets a 100 points minimize to his attack.

''What happen to neutral'' replied John

''There is no neutral but there are new types of Dracosaurs that are shown to learn new elements.''Sophie explained. I think in the near future we might have Lightning/Electricity, Poison, Ice, Metal/Steel, and Plant, Also some Dracosaur are to actually use the main types of Energy/Magic which are Light/Fairy , Dark/Shadows, Life/Death, and even Space/Time.

I couldn't help but gasped at that belief dracosaur being able to control life and death plus space and time. Then again Zongazonga was a zombiesaurs and used many Dark and magic power so it could be possible.

''Hey you going seat there and wonder or are you going to attack me'' John said. After looking at my meter I see that I have enough power to win with my dracosaurs.

''All right T-Rex used Lava Burst. He gather a huge energy in his mouth and until he was ready to released it. When he did it was a huge fireball and it engulfed that Yangchu. In fact the fire was so much that his dino returned to his medal. In just one move Tyranno knock out my opponent monster.

However this victory didn't last because John had Allo used a new special move called Mayfly. That move score a critical hit on my T-Rex. Never in a million years did I believe that a critical hit would bring my T-Rex down.

I look at the meter again and saw that my speed power was 2062 and Allo attack. Then an idea hit me what if my attack power surpass Allos. So i decide to take good use of this. Spino use Aqua Sphere. The dinosaur cover himself in a sphere full of water. This purpose was to transfer Spino speed into attack power so I used this moment to strike at Allo even through he had no clue what I did. So let my Spino used Tsunami Assault. At last the Tsunami hit Allo and I was jumping for joy since I thought I won

''You did good but you forget about one thing'' Chloe said

And she was right I did forget one thing I forget that when a dracosaur with a disadvantage attacks his power is subtracted by 100. An just as I thought that Allo was standing with 118 HP left. I knew this was bad since Spino HP IS 500 and if Allo gets a critical hit then i lose. So just when John tells Allo to Flash Assault. I look at Spino and I see something in Spino speed move now I finally understand the purpose of the speed power.

''Spiny Attack : Typhoon Disc.'' Spino crouched himself in a ball and went after Allo. who had a white aura and was run after Spiny. Soon the two moves clash and a explosion ignited by the moves in fact it was so powerful no could see the dracosaurs and it almost blew out of the entire stadium. When the smoke cleared I saw Spiny and Allo standing cover in bruises and blood marks but they were smiling at each other. Soon both of they nodded to each other before they turn into dino medals simultaneously.

Brittany POV

''That was good battle guys'' Emma said

''I know you really gave it your all'' Brittany replied

''Wait how come they get to fight and not us'' replied Carno

''I think its because I'm a girl'' said Dilopho

''UM Sophie''

''Yes John''

''How are the DEF and SPD calculated''

''Well the Def is calculated when you have half the HP and Atk power and add them and the SPD is when all the HP, ATK, & DEF are added and divided by 3; By the way do you know that you're Delta Allo can evolve.''

''Wait two things how is called a Delta Allo and I can evolve it'' John said his eyes wide open.

''Of course you can u see dracosaurs are rank-up into 8 categories which are Normal RARE, (Strong) Rare+, SUPER RARE, EPIC, MEGA, ULTRA, & Legendary Rare. In fact is even rumored that a Legendary can evolved into Supreme Rare Dracosaurs.

''Now that will be one strong Dracosaur. Mark said

''You could say that again'' I said

''I know this cool and all but we better get going it's about to get dark.

''Right'' we said

Somewhere on the island

A masked man who has flames painted on his mask request his son to his palace. He is guarded by two archers and has a pet lion next to his throne.

''Servants I call to you immediately COME TO ME! ''

''YES MASTER'' 100 servants bow down to the masked man

''You with the red hair bring me my son''

''Yes your majesty''

The red hair man bring a boy who is 16 years old has dark skin and has an flat hair, his eyes are blue are have a black aura around him. He also wears a black jacket and a red T-shirt.

''Servants Leave us at once''

The servants nodded and vanish

''Marcus now that you came I have a job for you'' the masked man said

''Of course so what will you have me do for you ? ''

''I have collected artifacts in order to reduce this vivosuars dark powers and besides you have the greatest endurance out of our blood line. Now take him and use his power to avenge our forgotten race.

''Yes father'' Wait This dracosaur is-

'' Impressive right I search the ends of the earth trying to find and I inserted him to obey you and only you. Besides you should not fear for that only bring wrath and shame on our ancestor reputation.

''I SEE, so tell me this job of yours and i will do it''

''The worthless citizens of Isla Dormir are hosting a Cup in 2 weeks.''

''You want to win it.''

''Not just win but take their power for each one you get the more wins you get the more power that dracosaur will have. ALSO two things I want you to do while you there

''Anything''

''You must not give in to human emotions even if they tried to kill you and when you win the cup raise your hand in the air and that dracosaur will do the rest''

''IF its your will then so be it''

''No not my will but our ancestor will to ruler this wretched world and show the world that the SIXES have return.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Generation Of Vivosaurs

Chapter 5: The Road to Success

Mark P.O.V

It was 10:00pm and I was still asleep that is until my dino meter alarm going off. A female voice came out of the watch saying ''All Tasks and Events will begin soon. I was completely confused so I went downstairs where I saw the receptionist, So I asked her what was the tasks and she explained that in the past, a fighter would gained Super, Epic, Mega, & Ultra Rare dracosaurs at their tutorial.

''Now way I could have had a Super Rare dracosaurs'' I screamed

''Well it's not your fault after all you just find out till now. She said happily

''There you are Mark'' a female voice said

It was Brittany as usual she wore pink and surprisingly wore a red band for her ponytail. Soon we were distracted by an announcement. ''Fighters the leader of these islands is about to announce a major message.''

''Wait I have t-

Before I could even finish my sentence, She grab my hand and rushed me through the door. When we got outside we saw a huge group of fighters look up soon John came running towards us.

''Guys look up we are about to see the most amazing man ever.''

As well look up we saw a flying TV coming towards the stadium and soon we saw a man on the screen. He was tall had a black suit and black hair in fact he had all black except his skin which was light-skin. He spoke with a gently voice ''Welcome to the Isla Dormir the place where the bravest hero who risked his life in to protect it. You guys will love it here we have many dracosaurs on this island so feel free explore and discover these creatures to your hearts content but the best part is the Isla Cup that's right we will hold a competition to see who has the best dino empire here and guess what the prize is for that winner. He will receive the new and powerful Skorpiovenator that right the winner gets to own this behemoth. No questions asked.

Everyone was screaming and jump for glory but I had my doubts. I mean Zongazonga possess Joe's body and held the Cup and placed the park as a trophy but that was only part of his true plan to take over a new strong body. This could be just like before offer something rare to the people and cruelly snatch that promise in the end but just then I saw a steel cage flying in the sky. When the helicopters drop it. There the cage opened an released Skorpio who was firing a series of flamethrower in the sky. Luckily it didn't hurt anybody in fact the flames burst into the atmosphere and created tiny lights that was coming down like rain.

''Now fighters the Cup is now officially open'' the man said

Soon a bunch fireworks exploded behind the TV and everyone was jumping and screaming for joy in fact even John was pumping his fists in the air. Soon the TV and the dracosaur return to their place of origin.

The fighters who here this message where throwing slang's and start screaming at the top of their lungs.

''Hell yea I'm going that dracosaur''

''No I'M going to get it and leave you in the dust''

''Ha in your dreams''

Soon each fighter rushed to their individual hotels, I guess they really want to win this thing, Poor saps

All right soon are dino meters lit up and show us the location of the first dig site. This dig site was called Tethys Coast but before we could go Emma walked towards us.

''Hey guys I got a cool dinosaur by enter a ticket inside the Platinum Cages. It was a Thalasso. She had a yellow crest on her head and the rest of her body was painted in blue.

''Please to meet ya'' She said.

''Wait whats a ticket'' the three of us asked

''Oh no I forget you just got here hurry before they gave them away. '' she said

Emma P.O.V

When we got inside we rushed to the receptionist desk and I asked her for three tickets. She nodded and gave it to us. ''You guys were lucky that these were the last three cuz everybody was rushing to get one of these.'' These Dino had a gold fossil on it and said GOLD.

So when we got to the Dino Lab we saw some real high-tech stuff in fact they really improve these place overnight. The window that held the laser was no longer there but it was in the center and the Dino Cages were right behind the lasers. The only thing that was there was the control panel but on the left it had a plaque that said place ticket in here and its right place DNA in here.

So Mark placed the ticket inside and the hole and soon the cage open an soon came a the cage open and a flash appeared. We saw a dino coming towards us. It was a Brachiosaurus. It's hold body was blue even the his paws. The only thing that was different color was his stomach which was tan. He spoke in a calm voice ''I see so you are my master.'' he replied

''I am not your master, I am your partner were buddies.'' Mark smiled.

He soon revert back to into a dino medal. Next came John he inserted his ticket and soon he had a Plesiosaur she had a green on top and white on the bottom of her stomach last there was Brittany, when she placed her ticket in she had a duckbill dinosaur named Parasaurolophus. She was all green even her horn and her stomach. ''Hey there I hope we can work really wonder full together'' she said. When we heard it all of us fell into a trance. That was so smooth that you just want to here it no matter what.

''Here are your tools'' Sophie said coming in

''These tools will help you unearth the dinosaurs that are essential to are research''

''Thanks Sophie'' John said before dashing off to the dig site.

''Wait you forget the most-''

She sighed '' Well I guess he's going to learn eventually anyway guys here the final piece of a battle.

Brittney P.O.V

''Now we talk about the Rank, Element, and Stats of the vivosaurs but what did spoke of was the dracosaurs Terrain Attributes.'' Sophie explained.

''What that about'' Emma repiled

''Do these correspond with the 4 elements.'' I said still confused

''In a way but I'll give a demonstration''

Sophie hit a button on the control panel and soon the walls suddenly open. ''Follow me please we follow her down the stairs and soon she open a black door, and somehow we found ourselves in a virtual black grid room.

''Okay now Mark and Brittney you are going to battle this time so you can use any sort of dracosaur you chose.''

''Also you can find the rules of a terrain by checking the dino meter.''

''Mark and I soon checked our meters. I nodded at Sophie and he did the same.

Soon the battlefield become an ocean. So Mark sends his Spino out and I call my Carno. Since the Spd is equal by halving the HP, ATK, & DEF and adding them all together it let Spino with 2062 while Carno had 1955 Spd. So Mark got the first turn but I was lucky since Spino is a Water type and Carno was an Air type

''Okay Spino use Liquid Shield''. Spino was soon cover in a blue aura his attack increase by 300 points. Soon his attack rose from 1250 to 1550 points.

''Using your first turn to raise your atk not bad but against me its useless. ''Carno used Horn of Destruction. Carno atk power was 1200 but his move made him grew to 400 so his total atk power was now 1600. Carno bent his head and rushed towards Spino. That's when his horn grew to bull size and was still charging straight for Spino; He hit him head on but Spiny pushed him back with a water attack and Carno return to his medal.

''Wait what happen'' How did Spino overpower my Carno, I had the advantage right Sophie? ''

''Yes you did but forgot to tell you about the Terrain attribute you see there are many types of Terrain: Plains, Forest, Desert, Rivers, Oceans, Mountains and etc. When a dracosaur fights when he has a terrain advantage his stats in mutiliply by 20% while the dracosaur who a disadvantage gets his stats lower by 50%.

So that was the reason so my Carno attack power drop down to 240 and that increase grew to 600 atk power and since spino atk and def rose by 20% so his atk was 2500 and his def was 2750. so the damage i received was 2150 and since Carno health was lower by 50% he was return to a dino medal.

''So that all there is to it.'' Sophie soon called and the room shifted to the control panel. ''If you need anything else let me know.'' She returned to the office.

We exited out of the hotel Emma stayed there since she wanted to revive more Dracosaurs. We soon went to the dig-site where we find John playing with his dino meter.

Mark P.O.V.

''There you guys are look at that guy over there'' John said. There was a guy with a blue jeans short pants had a blue T-shirt and his hair was black and his eyes were green. In fact for a guy our age and for 6'0 (we John, me and Brittney are also the same height for him and) he was slighlty muscular .

''Yea what about him'' i said

That guy is said to be the worlds best fossil fighter ever. His name was Rick Channing. You see Rick was also a descendant of somebody and i think you who but i'll say it. Rupert. He was a guy who was very prideful and arrogant in his work in fact whenever some make the tiniest mistakes he would ridicule them for it.

''I am going to battle him''

''You really sure that a good idea you said it yourself he's no amateur.'' Brittney said.

''I no amateur either so wish me luck.'' John said. Soon he turned and headed straight for him.

''Wait John doesn't know about the Terrain yet so should we be worried.'' I said.

Worry no going over to support him when he lose yes.'' Brittaney

John P.O.V

''Hey Rick you want to battle me'' John said to him

The boy turned around look at me and continue digging. ''Come on please battle me pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssss ssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee''

''Enough child he shouted angrily ''To battle you would be like teaching the blind and the deaf.

''Come on please battle me please''

Rick sighed ''Look kid if you want to battle you must 5 push-ups and sit-ups.''

We were watch by the fence and we heard everything to our views he literally did it sit-ups, push-ups even did 5 extra ones. Mark and I shook our heads and the dracosaurs face palmed. While everybody who saw it laughed there ass off.

''Oh my God'' Rick laughed ''I can't believe you actually did them ohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'' still laughing

''So well you battle with me'' John face filled with glee.

''Only because your funny kid'' Rick said.

All of us saw a flashed and next I knew John was on the grass crying while Rick just smirked and hold his dino medal.

''I told you that you were weak in fact so weak that my dracosaur used only 1% percent of their power and you still loss.''

Me and Mark were extremely pissed, we soon hop over the fence and approached John while I handle the crowd.

''What are you guys looked and laughing at there's nothing to see here SCRAM''

Everyone took off they minute I yell. Then I turned my attention to Rick.

''So you want to battle me to, Tell you what I'll take both of guys at once sound good.''

We smirked at each other ''Alright but you'll be the one on the floor crying'' Mark said.

''NO! '' I will battle him and I will kick his ass.'' John said extremely pissed I got to say this is the first I seen John extremely piss-off.

''Oh so you want to have your ass hand to you again Okay''. He smirked.

Wait John you need to know this it's about-

''No I'm going to do this by myself.'' He said

This time we saw his dracosaurs he had (Rare) Emperor Mapusaurs, (Super Rare) Oceanic Kronosaurus & (Super Rare) Superior Sauroposeidon the second largest sauropod in the world all were water types and all male. Everyone had a smirk since they were all in a Water Terrain Attribute and stats were boosted by 20%. Soon John sent out Stegosaurus, Rare (Delta) Allosaurus and Plesiosaur. Through the battle will be tough I had faith John would win.

It was Rick turn since Mapu was fast than Allo. But he decided to pass his turn. It was John he took the chance to strike at Mapu but he dodge Allo's attack.

''That's the best you got Allo. I seen snails and turtles that much faster and better than you.'' Mapo said with an evil grin.

''Shut up you ugly reptile'' Allo said. No matter how much moves Allo got Mapu was always ahead. John and Allo couldn't focus they were so pissed of off that they forgot to look at Mapo speed was 4124 which is doubled from the speed Allo had.

''Actually rats are your equivalent eh Allo'' Sauro said he snorted

''NO I believe a cockroach is better than you'' Kronos showed his teeth.

''Oh wait a worm'' Mapo said All of his vivosaur laughed at that remark

''YOU'LL SEE WHO THE WORM '' all his dracosaurs said.

''Stego and Plesio attack'' John said. Stego went after Sauro and Plesio went after Krono both simultaneously attack them but Rick dracosaurs were purposely faking their pain. Stego and Plesio were get angry as well.

Rick said ''It's time to end this pitiful fight Sauro: Titanic Dive, Kronos: Tidal Dome. The sauropod stomp on the earth and a huge spike came out and target Stego. When the attack landed Stego returned to his medal and soon Plesiosaur was next. She tried to dodge but Kronos was to fast for her. Soon he summon a Tidal wave and hit the Plesiosaur. she like her partner Stego was turn into a dino medal. All that was left was Mapu and Allo.

''Lucky for you, These dinos have to return after using their K.O moves.'' Rick said.

John grind-ed his teeth and then thought of something ''Allo use White Mane'' The dinosaur shine when the moved was used. ''Now used Mayfly '' Allo was runned at a slow pace.

''You honestly believe you can defeat me with a move like that.'' Mapo smirked

''Nope'' Allo said and soon he disappeared. Finally both Rick and Allo thoughts turn to shock as Allo spoke above.

''Well look who's the slow one now'' said Allo

Mapo and Rick look up by that time John called out a new move Combination Move: Shining Fly. The Allo dashed with high speed and forcefully hit Mapu on the head soon he follow up with a white beam which hit Mapu in the stomach causing a big explosion when the smoke cleared; Mapu was on the floor while Allo took time to rest and John was jumping for joy.

''They lost their chances to strike its over '' I said

''Wait how do you know that.'' Mark said

''Watch and see''

Just as I predicted that Mapu disappear and bite Allo's neck hard. John saw this and wondered why when check Mapu stats he had 50 HP left soon Allo couldn't hold on any longer and turn into a medal and it was all over.

Mark P.O.V

''How did I lose'' John still shock about his lose.

''It was the field John when a monster who has a terrain advantage get 20% attack power while the monster who is at a Terrain disadvantage get their stats lowered by 50%.''

''Why''

''Hey do if you ever want your ass kicked again come and find me.'' Rick said

Soon Brittany having heard enough of this kicked Rick in the private area and helps John to his feet.

As Rick is crying in pain. The battle has me thinking can dracosaur truly evolve and if so can that evolution truly bring out that dracosaur ability 100%.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Generation Of Vivosaurs

Chapter 6: Secrets of the Dracosaurs

Marks' P.O.V

I got up out of bed it was 5:00 the earliest I have ever woke up, That battle with John and Rick got me thinking about my dracosaurs . My team was surprisingly up as well. ''Are you okay you look down'' Spino'' said.

''Guys I know that you are magnificent creatures capable of wonderful things but-

''You feel scared because you watch the battle with Rick and John.'' My Triceratops said

''Wait you know my thoughts.''

''Of course we can. Spino said.

''From the beginning'' Brachio said

''Well since we are talking about the battle. I'd like to share my views with you'' All of us nodded. Those Super Rare are not something to be taking lightly I mean they easily defeated John team without breaking a sweat.''

And you'll worry that we'll lose.'' Spino said

''It's about the Cup I fear that if we fight him they way we are now, we'll not only lose but all our hopes will be lost as well.

''Tricera I had no idea you felt this way.'' I said

''It doesn't matter when a dracosaur and his partner cares for each other and become one then the possibilities are endless'' T-Rex said with a grin.

''I agree with you but Tricera has a point we might be way over our heads. Brachio said

''Do you honestly belief that we will lose. I agree with T-Rex if we combine our hearts with Mark we can accomplish anything.'' Spino said

''Spino you are missing the point. The Super Rares that Rick possess easily took down Johns' Stego and Plesio with one move.'' Brachio said

''Plus seeing the grinned and the smack talk they gave to John's team. One could easily tell that they were holding back.'' Tricera spoke

''Then if that's they case we have to evolve'' T-Rex said

''How could we'' the dracosaurs said.

''Easy I heard of two DNA essence that could evolve us the silver and gold just like a miraculous and wondrous fossil in Dino's days

Spino and Brachio nodded. Tricera spoke up saying ''Then I guess that how a fighter like Rick has Super RARES.

''So T-Rex if your right then we may be able to stand a chance against Rick.''

Soon my dino meter rang and alert me it said '' Urgent these dracosaur are swarming around the island help us defeat these 5 Rare Microraptor and 10 Gallminus and 20 Liopluerdon to obtain special rewards. Those rewards for defeating the Microraptor are 1 DNA of a Rare Dracosaur, Gallminus: 2 Gold Tickets and for the Liopluerdon it was 300 gold. Gold and Silver are main keys of the Dino Cages Silver gives you Rare dinos and Gold gives you rare and beyond. I hurry out the hotel as fast as i could in order to get that field. I was about to continue till some lady was standing on the left of the pathway

''Hey there'' Brittany spoke behind me

I turned around and saw John running behind her.

''Hope we didn't keep you waiting'' He replied with a smile and his hands behind his head

''Hey fighter you'll need this'' She replied to us. It was a key she gave to us. ''This key starts your jeep you'll used it in order to find more fossils

''We get a jeep'' all of us said

''Well the jeep would be automated just for your safety.'' She said with a smile. We sighed. I guess we had no choice but to get on the jeep

John P.O.V

We soon got on the jeep and headed to the dig site. When we got there we saw three paths. One held deep in the jungle, the other had a path to the left with led to the shore, and the path on the right was toward the mountain. It also had a wooden sign that said which dracosaurs could be found in this area.

''So which path do you guys want to go to. Mark asked

''Let's see Liopluerdon are in the shore, Microraptors are in the forest and Galliminus are in the mountains.'' Hm I say we go to the shore''

''Why'' I asked

''Cause everyone has an air Dracosaur with them so I'm guessing we start with the easy one first.

''But wouldn't it be''

Before I could finish she programmed the vehicle to go to the shore. When we got there we knew what we had to do.

Time skip

Brittany P.O.V

The jeep was moving at high speed and soon we got out of the shore and into the pathway. When we did we all fell down on the grass sweating with fear.

''Man who would have thought those Liopluerdon could put up such a nasty fight.'' John said

''We should have gotten arrogant when we defeated 5 of them. Mark said

''I know I mean we were so focus on the reward that we forget who we were dealing with they really keep their reputation of being T-Rex of the seas.''

''Let do something easy like that those 5 Microraptors.'' John said.

We soon program the jeep to head for the plains where the Microraptors roamed. When we were traveling we saw a bunch of fighters fighting a group of Microraptors, plus each fighter held a dracosaur that was a Super Rare. When we got there we saw and battle the raptors. It was tough but we manage to win and we soon got the reward that came with the victory.

Before we could get to the Galliminus we got a message from our meters saying ''The Cup will finally begin all fighters participating must return to the Dino Colosseum for their match-ups.'' We soon got back to the town and we saw a huge Colosseum next to the hotel.

When we got inside we saw the receptionist at the table with an HD TV just like the one in the hotel. The receptionist then showed us what fighter and time we would fight. My fight would start in 10 mins, Marks fight started in 1 hr and Brittany fight started now.

Brittany P.O.V

So the receptionist told me about my battle so I asked where would I would I go in order to battle. the receptionist point to the door on the left.

''Thanks'' I spoke.

I soon I entered the door and headed towards the battlefield. I was thinking to my team ''Guys it's our time to shine no matter who the opponent is I have total confidence in you.''

''I promise we wouldn't let you down'' said Argentina

''Trust me we can do this as long as we believe. Paras said

''Believe is for the weak I know I'm going when'' Carno said grinning his teeth

When we got in the middle we saw a white skin teen with glasses he had white hair and a scarf around his his neck in fact his clothing was all jean material.

''Are vou ready to lose Mademoiselle'' he said with a french accent.

''The only person that will lose will be you'' I throw out my dracosaurs and I had told confidence in my team. If I win this match then I move to the first round I could not afford to lose especially in the preliminary round.

Then he threw out 3 dracosaurs all were Rare. He had a Veliociraptor, Triceratops and Apatosaurus. I soon remember that battle with John & Rick. and my legs started to tremble until I heard Mark and John in the audience saying ''Don't give up.'' I smiled and got my confidence back. I then check the power they had and I saw something that really help me. Both levels of Carno and Velico are 20 while are others are 10.

The battle between Brittany and Pierre will begin now activate the field for today. Soon I saw a glow in the arena and next thing I know the field turned into a forest. My Carno and Paras both got a boost from the field and so did Apato and Velico. So Pierre got the first move ''Velicoraptor Wind Blade'' His claws grow longer and soon glow light he then preceded to slash Paras leaving her with half her health. Tricera used Aqua gathered all the energy in it's horns until the horns glowed blue. He then shot blue lighting at my sauropod. Luckily that move barely made a scratch on her.

''I guess I'll end here'' He said

''I hope your ready cause my dracosaurs are itching for some payback. Paras use Lubally Wave she released a green wave on the opponent's team except Tricera was shaking off the effect while Velico and Apato were peacefully sleeping. Argentina Mountain Press. She raised her entire body and slammed her weight on the raptor. It screeched and cried in pain before it returned to a metal. Next I had Carno use Horn of Destruction. When it hit Tricera had only half of his health left.

''Hm not bad Mademoiselle but moi will not be defeated.'' He said. Tricera use Horn Cannon . He instantly shot at Paras and she return to her medal. ''That's my Triceratops power'' he said with a smirk

''Carno use Tornado Smash. The Dracosaur surrounded himself within a tornado and attack Triceratops who return to his medal. Next I had Argentina use Mountain Press. When Argentina finished the dracosaur was still standing and was boiling with anger.

''Apato use Whipping Snap. Apato grinned and set his sight on Argentina when he whip her with his tail. She automatically turned to a dino medal. I only had Carno on my side and I was praying that this attack would finish it. Carno use Sonic buster. That was when he open his mouth and a huge tornado came out of his mouth and hit him head on but he still stand and that was because of element disadvantage. Apato is an Earth dracosaur and Carno is an Air. The odds really didn't go in my favor.

''I bid you a farewell Mademoiselle'' Apato Spiral Demolition. Apato gather a huge energy in it's mouth and released it. When it was finished Carno fell down and was cover in bruises and blood marks. I cried I thought it was over.

''No not yet I refuse to gave up now. We came to far to lose now.'' He said, Soon a bright light engulf him. The whole audience stop and stared at Carno. He was evolving. He then bust out into an all new form. His horns grew to 4 inches and his body was no longer gray but gold he still had red stripes except it was a dark red and that red colored the top of his face and ran down to his back and tail.

'' It is a surprise but it's time for the grand finally Mademoiselle.'' ''Apato use Whipping Snap. the Apato turned and launched his tail at Carno but he caught with his teeth.

''Okay Carno toss him in the air and use Air-Force. Soon Carno toss Apato in the sky and jumped, soon his horns glow light blue and his body becomes enveloped in light blue wave and slammed the sauropod in his stomach with full force. Apato return to a dino medal and soon I won the battle.

''I won I won '' I screamed with glee. Carno soon bend down to lick me. Soon everyone in the audience cheered and I exited out the stadium. Now it was John's turn

John P.O.V

I was looking forward in this battle. ''Alright if Brittany was able to win her battle then we should to right guys.''

''Of course sweetheart'' Plesio said

Yea man we got ya back Stego said.

After all we got to avenge ourselves to against Rick'' said Allo

When we went to the arena we saw a blonde girl with a ponytail. She had blue jeans and a white T-shirt. she also had blue eyes and an she was brown-skin. when she sent out her team she had Rare Huaxiaosaur and Pentaceratops plus she had a Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus

''It seems victory is in my grasp'' She said with a thick Russian accent.

''Hm this could be trouble but I have faith you guys could win'' John said. My dracosaurs gave me a nod.

''I think he's in trouble'' Brittany said

''Don't worry John's tough he'll pull through this.'' Mark said

All right now I've got 1 Rare and 2 Rare Normal while she got 2 Rare and a Super Rare. I have to win this.

''Plesio use Whirlpool'' The dracosaur gather energy in her mouth and release a whirlpool-like energy at Penta. When it hit Penta there was a huge explosion

''One down two more to go''


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Generation Of Vivosaurs

Chapter 7: First step to Victory

Flashback

''Kay Plesio use Whirlpool'' The dracosaur gather energy in her mouth and release a whirlpool-like energy that hit Penta head on which cause a huge explosion.

''One down two more to go'' John said

John P.O.V

''Alright all I have to do is defeat Abby remaining dracosaur and then I win'' I thought to myself

''Don't think so boy''

''Wha'' It was the Penta. He was in top condition no scratches, nor dust it was as if he was barely hit at all.

''How did he survive that'' Stego said still confused.

''Easy I'm an air type and plesio is a water you would think your dumb-ass master would know his elements after get his ass kicked by Rick.''

Johns' dracosaurs growled at that comment

''Ha my dracosaur make funny jokes no'' Abby said

''Will see who has the last laugh, Allo use Celestial Punishment''

The Allo threw an energy ball in the sky and vanishes in the clouds after huge light opens the sky and comets are hurling towards Penta however Huaxio pushes Penta out of the way and returned to a dino medal.

Marks P.O.V

How you like that Abby or should I call Manny. John boasted

Everyone faceplamed except for Abby and her dracosaurs that shook there heads.

''Time for me to make the little girl cry.'' Penta use Sacrifice. Penta's whole body turn into blue aura and it transported filled Quetzalcoatlus. Penta then return to a medal.

''Sonic Blazer'' The Queztzalcoatlus soon flew up and then zoom in on Stego and Plesio. She then swoop down at high speeds and slice both of them. The dracosaurs didn't even have time to react as they both turn to medals when the attack finished.

Now there's only Allo and Quez'' Brittany said.

''When it comes to speed Pterosaur are always the best.'' Tricea said

''Hm you sure do know allot about Pteras.''I said

''Of course I do ''

''Don't listen to her; raptors are the fastest in the world.'' T-Rex said

''On air dumb-ass''

''Yes and who are you calling a dumbass you fat alien-looking beast.'' He said grinding his big teeth.

''Well this ugly alien is going kicked your ugly breath-smelling ass bitch. She then spit in his face. Bad idea

T-Rex soon bites on Triceatops horn while Triceatops tries to free herself from his wrath. That was until Spino whips both of them on the face.

''Hey I'm trying to watch the battle here.'' Spino said angrily

Back to the Battle

This is bad that dracosaur took out 2 of my dinosaurs with one move I got to do something in order to take that dracosaur down.

''Allo we only got 1 shot at this so let give it our all use Mayfly''

''Pathetic move little one Queztal use Sonic Blazer''

Both dracosaurs rushed at high speeds and they both hit each other simultaneously. When their moves ended both dracosaur stood still until Queztal collapse and turned into a dino medal.

It was over John won and soon everyone in the arena cheered until the announcers spoke ''Great battles all of you but we are taking a 15 minute break so when you hear your dino meters ring that means you should get to the arena. Everyone rushes out of the Colosseum and talk about all battles so far.

''Okay guys since we have been battling non-stop and it's time I put so more effort into our training.

''If we battle and trained like were doing now then we might bring out 100% of our power.'' Tricera said

''I agree let do it'' Spino said

15 MINS LATER

Brittney P.O.V

''Alright fighters were back and now have 3 more rounds until the end of the preliminary rounds now let support these remaining fighters.'' the announcer spoke

''Hey Mark looks like we're up you ready'' Spino replied with a deep voice.

''Of course let's go''

''Look Mark got start his battle'' John said

''I know bet it sucks to wait this long just to battle.'' I said

Soon his opponent came out of the shadows he wore a tux and had white hair and black eyes with pale skin. He released his dracosaurs and when he did. I was completely shocked he had 3 Super Rares. They were Microraptor, Veliociraptor, and Oviraptor. Luckily raptors have very low at health but their very skilled when it comes to speed.

''The battle between Alex and Mark will now begin.'' the announcers said

Looks like this is going be a touch battle.''Mark said

'' Mark you can do this'' I said

''Don't he won't lose'' John said

''After all we're the ones who gonna beat him'' Carno said with a smirk and my dracosaurs nodded with excitement

''You're wrong we are the ones who's going win and all of you we eat our dust'' John's Stego said. ''Preach brother'' Allo and Plesio replied

I laughed ''Guess there is nothing to worry about'' I thought

Mark P.O.V

I pulled out my dracosaurs and revealed a surprise to everyone. That surprise was my team which had Triceratops, Spinosaur and Tyrannosaurus who had evolve along with the rest of my dracosaurs. Spinosaurus body was covered in pink while it had blue paint mark on his neck, ankles and sides. Next there was Tyranno he had a red body all over except the color on the top of his head was a black and it ran over to his back which was shaped like a mountain. Last was Triceratops she had an a black and yellow body and it horns and shield grow to 4inches.

''Alright Hydro Spino, Comet Tyranno, and Razor Tricera let go'' The dracosaurs roared was so powerful it started a shockwave in the arena. Everyone was amaze even the raptors back away.

Though they did evolve they were not fast enough against the raptors so Alex got the first move.''Raptors used Claw of Pride.'' Soon their claw grew and had a white glow soon the rush and slice all my dracosaurs with their move and slice in all directions horizontally, vertically, even diagonal. Since I nor my dracosaur saw the opponent we couldn't predicted which angle we could strike by it was then hope came.

When I check my dino meter for the stats of my dracosaurs. Not only did the dracosaurs health was higher but something amazing happen. ''Triceratops was a Lightning attribute dracosaur. The first dracosaur to change their attribute by evolution.'' Now I'll put it to go use.

''Tricera used Volt Charge.'' The monster ran with all the speed she had. Soon she run at Velicoraptor and her body was surrounded by golden electricity and tried to ram the raptor but he dodged. ''All right Spino use Shockwave. The dracosaur gather water beneath his feet when it arises he shoot it at both Velico and Micro. They both dodge it as well. I grind my teeth ''You can't dodge this one, T-Rex use Volcanic Burst.'' He soon swing his head to confuse his enemy. When he step back for a little T-Rex open his mouth a release a ball of fire in his mouth. Which would have work if Oviraptor hadn't grab the raptors and thrown them in the air.

I was completely shocked no dracosaur has never dodged all three attack in one row. But if I was lucky or my Tricera, I would have a move that would change the atmosphere of this battle.

''Guess it my turn Oviraptor used Shining Claw. the dracosaur used the move and raised it's allies attack by 15%.''Now for our team skill Claw of Pride this time on Tricea.'' The dracosaurs attack and Tricera didn't even had a chance to blink until he return to a medal.

''Spino use Hydro Fang and Tyranno use Magma Assualt.'' I decided that this time instead of special moves I'll used close range attack. My plan soon failed as well. Not only did it failed but Spino and Tyranno soon started to show signs of exhaustion.

''This is bad if we keep attack we will eventually run out of power and soon we'll be helpless.'' Spino said.

''Man I feel sorry for those sauropod who got raped by those raptors back fighting them is like battling air.'' T-Rex said.

''Wait a minute that's it.'' Okay T-Rex Volcanic Burst.'' T-Rex raised its head and shoot fire from his mouth and the raptors soon dodge it. This was my chance. Okay Spino Aqua Vortex. The dracosaur spin on its back creating a water whips which was able to hit all 3 dracosaurs. Though it hit them it only took out Oviraptor because he was a Fire dracosaur.

While the rest got up and left them with only half their health.

I look at the dino meter for my dracosaurs health. My Spino was level 20 and had 2767 health and its attack power 2550 and it's defense was 2658 and his speed was 3987. My other dracosaur T-Rex was also level 20 had 2600 health, 2700 attack, 2650 defense and his speed is 3978. Next I check the stats of Alex dracosaurs. First was the Super Rare Microraptor which was an air dracosaur. He had a dark blue body plus it had a feather crown on his head. He had four-feathery wings two on its forearms and two on its hind legs and had a feathery tail he was level 20 with 3900 health and 4000 attack and 2500 defense and 4500 speed. Next was Super Rare Velicoraptor he had a yellow-green feathered body in fact he had four claws and four clawed feet. His health was 2959 and his health was 3000 attack, 1500 defense and 5000 Speed the highest speed out of any dracosaurs.

''Enough Microraptor use Tornado Bringer on Spino. He spin and create a tornado and it hit Spino and he only hung on just barely. However Velicoraptor still didn't attack. ''Now Velicoraptor use Aeroblast'' The raptor was charging at full speed and cover himself within a cyclone and slam Spino in the stomach and then jumped to his place smiling ''Die Spino'' he screeched and the dracosaur fell and turn into a dino medal.

Soon I only have a T-Rex on my side while he had 2 raptors on his field and these raptors were ready to finish him. We only have one chance to turn this battle around so we need to take a chance and see if luck is on our side. ''T-Rex use Flamethrower.'' The dracosaur takes a deep breath and release a powerful stream of red-orange from its mouth at Velicoraptor who manage to dodge but luckily T-Rex manage to raise head so the fire could reach him. Soon the raptor turn into a medal now it was just T-Rex & Microraptor.

''I must say you are skilled you are the first opponent that has ever manage to defeat two of my dracosaurs but this ends now. Microraptor use Aerial Ace.'' The dracosaur fly up in the air and his body becomes surrounded with white streams and it slam into T-Rex on the head. The dracosaur soon fell down with only 5 health remaining.

''Come on T-Rex you can't give up not now you have to get up'' I said. T-Rex didn't respond he was still unconicous from the battle.

Soon the announcer say ''Looks like Mark dracosaur can't get up look like the winner is-

Before they could finish T-Rex growled. He slowly got up but just barely.

''How is that possible'' Alex asked

My dracosaurs and I have a special bond that no other person could ever experince and as long as I don't gave up then neither will my T-Rex.

''Though you have this bond you are still weak & your dracosaur can barely stand you really think you'll win.'' Alex scoffed

''I know my dracosaur and he knows me watch I will win this in one move.'' I soon look at my Tyrannosaur and he look at me and nodded. Then I heard deep voice from him saying ''You have unlock the first step of the bond with us dracosaurs'' Soon my body was surrounded in a crimson aura and T-Rex body was surrounded by red aura. Soon my meter light up and it showed me a new move that my T-Rex suddenly gained. This new move was called Blaze Drago. ''Okay T-Rex let's try our new move Blaze Drago

Alex's Microraptor somehow knew of the danger and flew in air but then flames start to appear on my Tyrannos' back and the flames took the shape of wings and he wasted no time in using this move in fact he actually took flight when he did the flame wings release a dragon-shape energy and hit the Microraptor. When it was over the dracosaur return to his medal and we won the battle. Everyone in the audience cheered as loud as they could. My battle with a Super Rare and I won.

Soon after my battle they were three more to go. The first two participants who were battling was Rick and Emma. They both won their battles. Soon came the final battle it featured a person whose name was Luke and a mystery guy named Marcus. Brittney, John and I went to see the battle.

Marcus P.O.V

''So this is the arena my father talked about'' I thought

''Interesting I can't wait to destroy the worthless trash that participating in this pathetic Cup'' said my dracosaur showing his teeth.

Luke soon thrown out his dracosaurs. It was a Dracorex, Mosasaurus and Pteradon. all Super Rare. ''Good luck trying to beat my dracosaurs because there's no way they'll lose to a weakling like you.''

''Funny I was about to say the same thing to you.'' I said. When I threw out my dracosaur, there was a red light and soon a fire tornado engulf the medal and Rick dracosaurs were scared of it. It was almost as if they knew who they were battling. The battle didn't last as soon as the tornado started it got bigger and pulled the dracosaurs into the flames and burned them tremendously and Rick's dinos return to their dino medals. Soon the tornado disappear and I caught my dino medal.

''No way'' the announcer said. ''He defeat them in one move what an amazing fighter.''

I looked at around and saw Mark in the arena. Soon he looked at me and it was then I saw a vision. After this vision I knew he had a questioned look on his face as if he had the same vision. When I saw his dracosaurs and his aura. I confirmed that this boy truly is the descendant of Dino.

''Are you scared of him.'' my dracosaur asked

''You really are a funny one'' I said

''Good because it doesn't really matter who my opponent is. I'll easily crush anyone that stands in my way just like I did in that previous battle.'' My dracosaur said with confidence.

''So that was the Child of Destiny. Things really are getting interesting in this Cup. I soon smiled at this idea and left the arena.

Mark P.O.V

''Weird'' I said

''What was it.'' Brittney asked

''It was a guy Marcus. I had a strange feeling about him in fact this feeling was so powerful than any emotion I had ever felt. In fact it was almost as if I know him, ''Weird right''

''It is I mean it's not like you him in your past before.'' John said

As soon as he said that I had a vision. A vision of an ancient battle it was about two men fighting over control over the world. I couldn't see much but one of them had a Theropod dinosaur on his side and the other had a Sauropod. I saw the look in their eyes it was the same as their dinosaur. These men wanting to battle to death no limit nor break just pure battle and warfare. I soon snapped out of it when John and Brittney shake me.

''Whoa What does this all mean.'' I thought


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT GENERATION OF VIVOSAURS

Chapter 8: THE LEGENDARY BATTLE: SKORPIOVENATOR VS SPINOHOROSAURUS.

Mark's P.O.V

I was completely confused that vision and a unfamiliar feeling when I saw Marcus. I know something was wrong here. I need answers and if I was going to get them I might as well meditate like what those monks do on the mountains. I tried and nothing in fact I couldn't even shut my eyes I was completely hopeless. I sighed.

''If you truly want answers you must meditate on them'' Brachio said

''What do you think he has been doing for the last 3 hours.'' T-Rex said. ''Beside it's probably just a coincidence.''

''If you were any smarter you would know that there is no such thing as a coincidience'' My Tricera said

''You want to repeat that or should I just kill you now.'' Tyranno said growling

''Try me'' Tricera snorted. She lower her head with those 3 sharp-like horns.

''Hey let's not kill each other till after the Cup'' Spino said

''How about you don't kill each other at all.'' I glared at Spino

''You're sure you don't want to wait after the Cup'' Spino said

I glared at him again and he just smiled with that sharp teeth of his.

''Okay Brachio since you are the only SANE person or at least dinosaur around here I'll try your advice hope your right.''

''I always am '' Brachio said

''Prideful much'' Spino said.

I tried once again, This time it worked I actually get to see more of that vision that appear when I saw Marcus. The vision showed me a battlefield. However this was no ordinary battlefield it was a war that could decide the future of the earth. In fact the atmosphere of the battle was so horrific that one could easily get nightmare just by glaring at the field. Before I knew it smoke and ash was covering the sky so much that you couldn't tell night from day. Next I saw the warriors who were fighting to the death on the field. They were stabbing and ripping each other's throat out. The battle continued for days, This battle was nonstop then something peeked my curiosity. I saw something else besides the bloodshed it was a yellow flag that a white paint number 7. The warriors had a red number 7 paint on the left side of their chest. I look to the other side and they had a purple flag with the number 6 except it was paint black and the warriors had a blue paint 6 at the right side of their chest. Finally the warriors stop battling and soon two powerful men walking into the arena. The one that was on the seven's side had blue hair and eyes he was light skin and wore what look like Roman armor. The one that sided with six army had black hair and brown eyes he was dark skin and he carry a sword with him.

''I think we all know who the victor will be in this battle so why drag this fight on just surrender and our people wouldn't suffer any more than they should.'' The dark hair man said smiling.

''Your sent your emissary out to my kingdom, threaten my people and even sought to steal my wife and you expect me to surrender to you. You must really have a death wish.'' The light skin man raised his sword.

''If you want to die then so be it I'll be happy to kill you myself.'' The dark one said

''Hm your emissary was said to be the strongest yet look I done to him.''

The light skin one through a medium pouch at the dark six. When he open it he was shocked it was emissary head. The man was outraged He said ''Impressive I would expect no less from a Seven but it's time to finish this battle.''

His men cheered when he said that and soon the the dark hair guy rose his sword to the sky and said ''O great dragon of the fire and sun. the time has come to let my will be done, descend and show us thy majestic light and make my enemies tremble with fright but before we destroy these fools by your flames, they shall know of thy glorious name. Come and burn these battlefield to the ground Skorpiovenator''

As if on cue the skies open and a great flame descend on the battlefield. The flames were so intense that it killed all the armies. Soon a dragon-like figured appeared, It had red wings and the body of a dinosaur. He also had something strange on his chest. That strange thing on his chest was a sun-shaped and red-orange colored sphere. Next he roar at the sky which cause a huge earthquake and when I saw his face it had a look so powerful that even the mightiest dinosaur would tremble with fear. It was no wonder people want this dinosaur for many years and how he gain the nickname ''Flame of Darkness.''

'I am amazed at how foolish you are'' the light skin man said

''Oh really well I just destroyed all your armies and you have nothing to defend yourself. Face it you lost .''

No you are the one who lost. You see both you and I know that to summon that creature with it's massive power an enormous amounts of sacrifices are made and you let your own men be sacrifice just so you could get this power.''

''I don't see your point or maybe losing is so bad for you that you completely lost it.''

''Even an idiot could understand me but let me break it down for you. I can see it in your eyes that lusted for power and your desire of doing anything to get. You see when fools like you follow this path you only end up destroying yourself.

''More useless babble I've had enough Skorpio destroy him.''

Let me show you the power of trust and belief in oneself and spirit. Soon he became to chanted ''O holy dragon of the moon and water whose brings justice to all who been slaughter. I bring all respect and honor to your name now help me please in my aid. ''Come now Spinophorosaurus

Soon the skies open again this time a blue light descend into the ground when it did the earth shook wildly as something was coming up beneath the ground. Soon the figure shown it's face and body it was a sauropod he had dragon-like wings on it's back just like the also had a moon shaped sphere on it's chest and it look was a look of also had a Stego-like tail which could deliver a fatal and powerful blow to it's foes. Guess that why he was nicknamed the ''Sea of Thorns.''

Soon the war began each dinosaur fought to death inflicting multiple wounds on each other as was the men who were battling as well both exchanged blows and brushes although the blows from each impact was painful neither side gave up. The battle last for months and even years until the victor was finally chosen. It was the man and the sauropod who made the final blow simultaneously while their enemies lay on the floor bleeding. Though they won the battle the Theropod dragon was in flames and soon disappeared and the dark hair man grab the light hair man's leg and said ''Don't think this is over the battle has just began.'' He soon cackled as the flames consumed him.

When I saw this, I was teleported to a garden but it wasn't no ordinary garden it was like a spiritual garden that was capable of connecting to multiple dimensions.

''Greetings young one'' a guy with a hood told me

''Who are you'' I asked with a questioned look on my face

''I am the one who save the world from a crazy skull'' he told me

''Dino'' I said

And not only me but our ancestors to are here.'' Soon I saw a whole bunch of people appearing in the garden the whole Seven family tree.

''Good to see you to Mark'' Dino said ''We have something to tell you.''


	9. Chapter 9

THE NEXT GENERATION OF VIVOSAURS.

Chapter 9: Dino's Past

''This is so cool I finally get to met you Dino this is so cool.'' I said. Dino nodded. He looked at lot like his picture in our family album. He also seen to be in his 20s and still had the spikey blue hair and was wearing a suit when he met me.

''Listen Mark the islands are in danger once again.'' He said

''All right tell me what and whose the danger.'' I said

'' I can't tell you but I could show you.

Soon a light appear and engulf us next thing I knew I was in Dino time. There we saw every fighter gathering at the hotel and we saw a huge flying TV and soon the TV show Joe Wildwest, Rupert, Pauleen, Todd and Dino we also saw the staff members Kent, Stella and Terry. This was the time when Dino defeat Zongazonga and soon the Caliesteo Island were finally free from Zongazonga.

''Yes this was the time when I defeat Zongazonga however there was a hidden story that nobody knew.

We soon went down and we saw Dino in his mid-20s He summon two legendary vivosaurs: Frigi and Igno who ready to battle any foe that stood in their way.'' Next I saw a hooded man except I couldn't see his face even though we were close to the battlefield.

''Now I don't know who you are but I suggest you leave these islands immediately.'' past Dino said

''Trust me it will be you who will leave these islands in disgrace.'' The stranger said.

His opponent summon another creature this was a huge marine reptile. It had a long neck like all plesiosaurs except it didn't have fins or a mini tails or teeth. It had huge fangs just like a snake and it's fangs wasn't the only huge thing. It had a massive body and a tail that could send in a coma for a decade. It had the urge to kill and was very anixous to be call be a total stranger.

''What is that creature in fact is that even a vivosaur.'' Dino said confused just like the people in the Caliesteo Islands

''Let's just say it's out of this world'' The man chuckled before removing his hood to show everybody the flames on his mask

''Wait a minute that man I saw him in my first vision.'' I said

''Yes this man was a descandant of the Sixes. He almost brought disasters to the islands and was one of the toughest enemies I had ever fought with.'' Dino said. For him to say that and still remain calm I guess like us Sevens these Sixes are no joke.

My thoughts were soon altered when I heard the sound of battle. At first it seem like Frigi and Igno were about to win because of their barrage of physical attack. Soon the past Dino called out a move I have never heard of.

''Okay Ulitamate Fusion Move: ''Subzero Comet'' Frigi and Igno release and blue and red pulse of energy which hit the plesiosaur with tremedous force. In fact it cause a huge explosion on impact and everyone cheered danced as loud as they could until dark clouds began to hover over and turning the sky into a dark black sky.

The masked man clapped slowly ''Congratulations Dino your vivosaurs manage to caught my beast off-guard but know that it will be the closest you will ever get to my dracosaur.''

''What is a Dracosaur'' Past Dino asked

''WHY asked these questions when you're going to be a dead man.''

Soon the smoke cleared the plesio was there and had an evil smile on his face and said ''So this is the power of the so called Legendary Vivosaurs. Pathetic.''

''You dare mock us'' Frigi said

''We are going to destroy you'' Igno said growling with the teeth.

Both vivosaurs attack the reptile however he use a water move that stop both of them in a their tracks. That attack also negated their special moves and knock them out. Even they struggle to stand up the reptile quickly came behind them and constrict them.

''Frigi, Igno come on you can do it. You never gave up before & you definitely won't give up now. Past Dino said

''It's over nobody has ever gotten out of my dinos grip. Now Tanystro use Storm Drain'' The man said

The plesio soon rose his head and bite down on Frigi. The ice titan was no longer snow white nor blue but his colors change and the colors became grey and black. Next the same thing happen to Igno and both vivosaur were completely black and gray.

''That won't stop me Frigi, Igno attack. The dinosaur attack and soon the plesio block both attacks on the vivosaurs. However the vivosaurs were unsuccessful in their attack and soon Tanystro attack the vivosaurs with its tail. The vivosaurs soon fell to ground when the attack met them.

''It's time to end this Tanystro destroy them.'' The plesiosaur used it's tail and stuck Frigi on his chest. When he did Frigi turned to stone and crumble. The famous vivosaur that said to control all ice and water was destroy in one move. Next came Igno. He tried to escape the plesio but it was to fast for him and he eventually turn to stone and shattered as well.

''Now that I have destroy the legendary vivosaurs nothing can stop me from controlling this islands.''Flame Mask said. Tanystro destroy the islands.

The dragon summoned a huge tsunami that cover both the Cranal and Illium Islands. In fact this wave was so powerful that not even the vivosaur themselves could stop it.

''Now that you got a taste of my dragons power surrender the island to me and might spare you and your pathetic friends. The man said

''Never'' Past Dino reply ''You may have destroy the legendary viivosaur but you won't destroy my burning spirit.

''Well it's a good thing I have Tanystro. Use Storm Drain.

The plesio attack Dino with a water move but he dodged however the plesio stuck him on the chest with his tail. Just like he did to the legendary vivosaurs. Dino's chest had a huge hole from the early attack and nearly died but something happen to him. He was developed in a white light and soon the hole in his chest closed.

''What happen'' Past Dino said

''I tell you whats happen your island is about to be destroyed Tanystro.

Past Dino Pov

The monster soon let out a blue energy ball that blew up the town. If that wasn't enough the monster soon let out a shockwave so powerful that it destroy all the towns on the islands. It not only destroyed the towns but the people in them too.

''Stop this now'' You fight is with me not them leave them out of this.''

''Fool I'm doing this to make you suffer. Tanstyro Hydro Wave.''

The water dinosaur release a water-like energy at the past Dino. The attack didn't met the man since it was block by a waterfall.

''Don't worry Dino we have your back.''

It was Todd, Rupert, and Pauleen and they had their vivosaurs besides them.

OKAY Mapo King used Royal Splash, Barbaros use Barabaros Typhoon, Omais used Omais Exodus, the three replied.

The vivosaur let out all their energy on the plesiosaur. When he was about to go down he raised his head up again.

''Show these fools your magnificent power.'' The man said

Tanstryo defeat all three of them and the guys who were control them fell down in pain.

Oh silly me I forgot to tell you something whenever my monster destroys your monster it just becomes small but there also a catch you see when the controller whose vivosaur is defeated by this monster is turned to stone. Like your friends before you.

Soon Rupert, Todd and Pauleen were turning into stone. They tried to struggle but it was hopeless.

If we do go there is something I want to do first, Rupert said ''Here take it my power and my vivosaurs power.''

Yea man here our power to. Use and defeat this guy alright.'' Todd said

Soon their auras went towards me and I felt it. Their will to protect the islands no matter the cost. I soon looked at them and they turned to stone and crumbled into dust.

Pauleen I'M-

She ran up and kissed me. ''Please Dino you can't give up for the islands, the vivosaurs and for our generation. I know you can do it. Tears soon develop in her eyes.

''Pauleen no don't say that.'' I cried Everything gone be alright''

''Please don't give up please'' That was the last words she uttered and instead of becoming stone she was disappear like the dust in the wind.

Yet another fight you couldn't save I guess beating ZongaZonga was just a fluke is it worm. He soon cackled.

I beyond pissed and soon something told inside told me start chanting even though I want to beat the crap out of this guy my mouth start to speak on it's own

With the power of the Super Vivosaurs I revive you frigi. My super vivosaurs were T-Rex Lord, Giga-Spinax, Teffla, Dimorph ACE, HERALES and Galgaron. All of them went into the fossilized frigi & igno.

''It time to release your dragon form.'' I said

''Dragon form'' The man said

Frigi and Igno were released and soon I started to chanted and soon they skies open when I raise my hands to the sky.

''O great dragons from beyond space and time; descend from those heavenly skies. Show this fool of thy tremendous might, and make him tremble upon on your sight. Now the time has come to call your name so now appear before me in this modern age'' Skorpiovenator and my second one Spinohorosaurus.''

Frigi and Igno bodies soon began to crack and a blue and red light shine when they're bodies began to change. Soon they descend and cause great fear on their foes.

''Now this battle is over Great dragons of the sky unleash your power. Unleash your power.''

The legendary monsters release their fury on the plesio and when they did he burn into a crisp and soon the man control the plesiosaur start to burn up as well to.

''You'll pay for this Dino I promise you that'' The man struggled to say. He soon disappeared and the flames vanished.

Mark's P.O.V

We soon went back into the garden

''So what this all about.'' I asked

''I believe that the man I fought long ago is still alive and plans to do the same thing right now. You protect the island from the people who wanted to destroy it long ago.

''Well you can leave it up to me.''

I know you won't let me down.''

A great light soon appeared and engulf both of us. When I was finally able to see I was in my hotel room. I was nighttime in fact the same day that I won the preliminary round.

''So what happen'' T-Rex said.

Wait you guys weren't with me. I said

No we were right here you were completely hypnotize we were worry about you.'' Spino said

Well since I came back I'll tell you all about what happened to me in the morning.

''AW'' the dracosaurs said

''Well more sleep for me.'' T-rex said

That night I dream of meeting all my ancestor including my mom and dad, and how proud they were in see me right now.


End file.
